Your Genius Hands
by arkangel221
Summary: This is a n Au fic. Ken hears a song on the radio and thinks about Sam. r&r.


Everclear  
Your Genius Hands  
(Memories)  
~ Lyrics ~  
"Talking"  
********************************************************************************  
  
Ken sat on his bed just after he had turned on the radio. "Here's a new song we just got called "your genius hands"." The DJ said, as he turned over on to his stomach. The beat of the song reached Ken ears before he could turn the station  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
~ I have seen your shake and I know what it cost you ~  
  
(Sam shakes the hand of a reporter form the local news. Ken sees something in his eyes go dim.)  
  
~ I have heard your words now I am big on your noise ~  
  
("Sam? Help?" Ken holds up a piece of paper with math on it. Sam doesn't even look up from his book. "Get lost, I'm studying." he says. "But, I..." Ken pushes the paper a little higher so his brother could see that it was important, he pushes it away. "I said, GET LOST!" The scream rips into the small boys soul. "I wish you would just disappear!" Ken shouts and then runs out of the room. "I just wanted him to help me with this, but I'm not important." He looks at his schoolwork in his own room.)  
  
~ My eyes aren't big enough because I can't see your hands ~  
  
(Ken screams and jerks awake "That was such a weird dream. Those chains, they were all around me. And Sam he was holding them but..." Ken puts his head on his pillow again and lets his eyes flutter shut. "...I couldn't see his hands.")  
  
~I can't see what you hold I am growing now as I watch you fade ~  
  
(Ken sees himself grow up in Sam's shadow, and even in time of death as he takes on his persona in the Digimon Emperor)  
  
~ Now I know what you know and I'll break the chains you have made ~  
  
("I'm sorry mama, I tried I really did. It's just that..." Ken's mother looked at him." Why can't you ever get a good score like your brother?" He snatches the paper out of her hands and stomps out of the kitchen. "Because I'm not SAM!!" He screams and runs to his room where he knows he'll be sent anyway.)  
  
~ These chains you've made for me ~  
  
(`Sam Would've...Sam Would've...Sam Would've...` Ken grabs his head "I'M NOT SAM!" He screams. "I can never do as good as Sam, I will never do as good as Sam.")  
  
~ I will pull you down ~  
  
(Ken sat in his room studying as Sam came into the room." Me, Mom, and Dad are going out, are you coming?" Sam asked. Ken shakes his head. "Whatever." Sam shrugs and walks out of the room. 'I will pull you down Sam, I will pull you down from your pedestal Mom and everyone else has put you on. You will fall!'  
  
~ I know I'll fail in style ~  
  
(Ken wads up his latest test and tosses it into a garbage can. " 98, Sam would have gotten a hundred. Not good enough. But I'll never do as good as him will I?")  
  
~ I long to touch your genius hands ~  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ken turned off the radio as the last notes of music died in the speakers. 'I did it Sam. I pulled you down.' He said picking up his dead brothers picture. His fingertips brushed the eternal smiling face of his brother. 'But still I'm not good enough, I'll never be good enough to live up to your standards. But this is a promise Sam I will be better than you at one thing or another. I WILL!' Ken slammed the picture on the floor, effectively breaking the glass in to millions pieces. He picked up the biggest wedge first letting the sharp edge slice his palm open. 'Can't make a mess, Sam wouldn't have made a mess... Sam was always neat...' The door slammed open, it was his mother. "OH MY GOD, Ken what happened in here? Sam would have never made a mess like this you know..."  
  
********************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING, cept the words you know. DON'T OWN THE WORDS TO "YOUR GENIUS HANDS" THOSE BELONG TO EVERCLEAR. DON'T OWN DIGIMON EITHER.  
  
AUTHOR PS: THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL TO THIS FIC, SO DON'T ASK FOR ONE.  
=^) *Blunt aren't I?*  
=~.~= (OH, YEAH. That's going to get ya' lots a fans.)  



End file.
